gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:MC Ollo
---- MC Ollo is an on air personality, compere for television, event host, rapper, actor, entrepreneur, youth activist and fashionista. he is the host of @nbstv's Youth-voice show that runs saturday 9:00am. he also hosts teen and youth events in schools and around East Africa. he featured in a tele documentary about the Uganda martyrs, as the then Katikiro(Prime Minister) of Bugnda Kindom, during the Colonial times. He has received various nominations and awards for his outstanding television content, INCLUDING TEENS TV CHOICE PRESENTER, NEW MALE FACE ON TV, BEST DRESSED MALE MEDIA PERSONALITY, TEENS FAVORITE TEEN SHOW HOST, TEEN TV SHOW, among others. MC Ollo is also popular for the viral street trivia vox pops. MC Ollo, real names Odong Stanley, was born not so many years ago(5th May 1997) to Ayoo Margaret and Anying Geofrey. His father died when he was barely three years old. Since that time, Ollo has lived through the iron hands of a single mother with his two sisters; Cathy and Nancy. The self-proclaimed TV Gawd started out on his emceeing career quite early. For many years, Ollo has been a casual face at most teen events like Kadanke, Buzz Teeniez Awards, Zzina Sosh, Debwaz, among many others. Those are the same platforms that provided him the opportunity to showcase his talent. MC Ollo went to New Age N/P School, Naguru Katale Primary School, Kireka C/U primary school, St Matia Mulumba Primary School, and St joseph N/P School where he completed his PLE from. He went to St kizito High school, namugongo for his UCE and Kyambogo colledge for his UACE MC Ollo went for Journalism and Mass communication at Umcat School of Journalism and Mass communication MC Ollo <-- MC Ollo is an on air personality, compere for television, event host, rapper, actor, entrepreneur, youth activist and fashionista. he is the host of @nbstv's Youthvoice show that runs saturday 9:00am. he also hosts teen and youth events in schools and around East Africa. he featured in a tele docuumentary about the ugnda martyrs, as the then Katikiro(Prime Minister) of Bugnda Kindom, during the Colonial times. He has received various nominations and awards for his outstanding television content, INCLUDING TEENS TV CHOICE PRESENTER, NEW MALE FACE ON TV, BEST DRESSED MALE MEDIA PERSONALITY, TEENS FAVORITE TEEN SHOW HOST, TEEN TV SHOW, among others. MC Ollo is also popular for the viral street trivia vox pops. MC Ollo, real names Odong Stanley, was born not so many years ago(5th May 1997) to Ayoo Margaret and Anying Geofrey. His father died when he was barely three years old. Since that time, Ollo has lived through the iron hands of a single mother with his two sisters; Cathy and Nancy. The self-proclaimed TV Gawd started out on his emceeing career quite early. For many years, Ollo has been a casual face at most teen events like Kadanke, Buzz Teeniez Awards, Zzina Sosh, Debwaz, among many others. Those are the same platforms that provided him the opportunity to showcase his talent. MC Ollo went to New Age N/P School, Naguru Katale Primary School, Kireka C/U primary school, St Matia Mulumba Primary School, and St joseph N/P School where he completed his PLE from. He went to St kizito High school, namugongo for his UCE and Kyambogo colledge for his UACE MC Ollo went for Journalism and Mass communication at Umcat School of Journalism and Mass communication-->> MC Ollo